Will Stobbs
Stobbs isn't a solid gear, Not calm or collected. But he's acceptable, until you call him William. Just don't Call him William - Corporal John Weston. Pvt. Will Stobbs, (Stobbs as he is know to other Gears) is a former COG Engineer and survival expert. Due to witnessing the death's of his original squad at 19. Stobbs' human elements can be questioned. He is classed as unstable, and prefers to use a Gnasher shotgun, than any other weapon. As a Gear, Stobbs' abilitys are strong. He is physically fit, accurate, and works well under pressure. But his mental state is unstable. Nightmares plague him and this Affects his perfomace. Stobbs is a Fanatical Alexiy Socialist and is totally Anti-fascist. Despite what most Stranded believe. Stobbs is an excellent Engineer for the COG army. Time messing with things, and his extensive logical thinking have lead to some massive developments to his Equipment. Stobbs' Extended Range Gnasher Shotgun, And Gamma-One's Knighted Eagle have greatly helped Stobbs and his squad. Strengths Stobbs works well in a combat enviroment, his unstable personality unleashes uncontrollable anger. This combined with his passionate hatred for the Locust makes him exceptional in the field. Weaknesses He does not fear death, as he views death as the ultimate form of salvation and forgiveness. But this makes him weak. Stobbs tends to put himself in Near death situations and this causes a lot of extra work for his squad. Also He is heavily addicted to his Gnasher shotgun, meaning that he'd rather run at Locust's than Pick up a Longshot Sniper rife. Appearance At 6 foot 3 inches Stobbs is relativity tall. Sporting short black hair, with a long fringe and piercing blue eyes filled with hate for the locust horde.He Tends to have His Command headpiece in one ear and a Headphone playing pre-war Death metal in the other. Tattoos Although Stobbs wears a full suit of cog armour and helmet, he has many tattoo's covering most of his torso and arms. The COG tags of his fallen squad tattoo'd around his neck, 2 lions holding a banner reading God Bless our Allfathers (Gamma-One's Squad Motto) across his chest, And Dead Nice Tattoo'd to his knuckles. He also has the 8 guiding principles: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. tattoo'd down his left ribs. Equipment I'd Like Short Sleeves, Its easier to move. And It'd show my Tattoo's - Pvt Stobbs. Stobbs is equipped with one of the 3 most common types of COG Armour. Although he prefers the COG summer Armour. A bandoleer holding much more Gnasher ammo is wrapped around his waist and a large commando knife is strapped to his left leg. He Carry's a Lancer Assault Rifle and a Snub Pistol although he mainly uses his Gnasher Shotgun. Increased Range Gnasher Shotgun Stobbs' Increased Range Gnasher Shotgun is a regular Gnasher shotgun, and due to extended lengths of time stationed away from conflict, and Stobbs' mastery of the weapon, Has been modifyed to fire at longer range, and do higher damage at increased range. Background William Alan Stobbs was born into a highly respected family, and also attended Olafson Intermediate School. He was bullied due to his love of Death metal and Hardcore music. Once he faced the bullies he decided he would use his strength to help other people than hurt them. This quickly changed after enlisting to the COG army. Enlisting Will Stobbs joined the COG army at the age of 18. Within one year of joining, Stobbs had finished his basic training, mastered the Gnasher Shotgun and been enlisted into his first Squad. The events of the human-locust war forced Stobbs' Squad to fight against the locust horde, Events of the battle led to Stobbs witnessing the killing of the rest of his squad as he hid in cover. The events of this battle led Stobbs to need therapy. Nightmares occurred nightly, and the stress and lack of sleep caused Stobbs to faultier on the battle field. Nightmares Stobbs nightmares seem to always involve Locust murdering the rest of his squad, the flashbacks from the battle that scared him for his lifetime. Most nights Stobbs doesnt sleep, he stays awake for days solid until he shuts down completely and braves his night terrors. Rest and Recovery Before returning to a new squad Stobbs was sent to 'cool zones' away from action to rest and recover from his battle field trauma. This led to the modification of his shotgun. And the development of his hate for locust. The only action Stobbs saw was a few small battles with locust drones while stationed at an resource drop off point. Battle in Berephus City The COG city Berephus was taken by the COG after operation leveler, and use as a resource stop off point before supplies are shipped to other cities. While Stobbs was stationed there the first wave of a locust horde attacked the city. Due to his depression from losing his squad he put himself into a near death situation. Having to be saved by another Gears Squad. After Finishing off the last locust drones, it was decided that Stobbs should be put back into a new squad, to protect him from himself mostly. Gamma-One Gamma-One was elisted to be Stobbs' new squad. He would be one of 6 Gears in the squad along with 2 higher ranking members and a commander. His Inability to follow orders stopped him from advancing Ranks. But his extensive battle experience makes him more looked up to by the other Gears in his squad. Saving Weston I'll get you out of here Weston, shoot behind me.We'll get out - Will Stobbs Corporal John Weston lead Gamma-One before Will Stobbs joined the squad. Only minor casualties had been sustained to the members pre-stobbs joining. Four months after Stobbs joined Gamma-One John Weston Was Badly injured, leading to stobbs risking his life to carry Weston out of the fire-zone. Love Hate Relationship During his first few months after joining Gamma-One Will Stobbs fell in love with the squad's sniping expert and his now fiancée Shannon Nova. Their relationship is far from normal, they argue and playfight almost constantly. But Will Stobbs protects her with everything he's got, and she seams to not mind his multiple suicide missions into Locust hordes The Death of the Glue Steven Smithy Smith was the glue of Gamma-One He kept all of the squad members together. During the battle Stobbs didn't shoot the Bloodmount running towards Smithy instead of going for glory of killing the most Locust drones. John Weston blames Stobbs for this mistake. Knighted Eagle Gamma-One's King Raven The Knighted Eagle is flown by Gamma-One's Combat pilot Jordan King and the gunner James Williams. The Knighted Eagle is a specially modified King Raven Gunship model. Sporting 2 King Raven Gunship Engines, Added armour plating, and Lancer Assault Rifle mounts. The Knighted Eagle was developed and built by Will Stobbs And James Williams Category:Characters